bigtimerushfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Carlos Garcia
|} Carlos Geraldo Garcia (grany przez Carlos Penę) - to pierwszoplanowa postać serialu Big Time Rush, jest znany z tego, że zawsze nosi czarny kask na głowie, jest bardzo infantylny, zabawny, wierzy w zjawiska paranormalne (duchy..., itp). Charakter Carlos okazuje się być niedojrzały, lecz jest bardzo lojalny wobec każdego kogo uważa za przyjaciela. Relacje Jego najbliższy związek przyjacielski jest z Jamesem. Miłość do zabawy podczas jedzenia, czasami Logan i Kendall uważają ich za niedojrzałych z tego powodu. On i James również próbowali odzyskać swoją popularność w Palm Woods, kiedy wrócili w odcinku "Welcome Back, Big Time". W odcinku "Big Time Party" jest pokazane, jak zarówno James i Carlos uwielbiają się bawić i razem zorganizowali imprezę. Logan i on również są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Polowali na skarb razem ("Big Time Beach Party"), polowali także razem na ducha ("Big Time Terror"), itp. Choć często rywalizują ze sobą. Logan najprawdopodobniej myśli, że Carlos jest idiotą. Carlos i Kendall wydają się mieć bliską relację w odcinku "Big Time Crush". Chociaż James jest kobieciarzem, to Kendall upierał się, by Carlos poszedł na randkę. Poza tym, w odcinku "Big Time Songwriters" James powiedział, że Carlos zawsze stoi przy Kendallowi, jeśli chodzi o piosenkę i Logan się zgadza z tym. Następnie przystąpili do pisania piosenki "Oh" razem i walczą z Loganem i Jamesem w studiu nagraniowym. Jego relację z Jennifer Knight i Katie nie została wykazana na zbyt wiele w serialu. Pomimo tego, że współpracował z Katie , by Pan Bitters obniżył cenę maszyny. Nazywali siebie Robin i Kapturek. Ma bliską więź ze swoim ojcem, którego nazywa Papi. Jego ojciec jest bardzo opiekuńczy i zachowuje się jak ochroniarz. Z tego też powodu podejmuje działania ochronne, czasami robi rzeczy dla innych ludzi w bardzo ekstremalny sposób, gdy chodzi o Carlosa. Na przykład, w odcinku "Big Time Break" Oficer Garcia groził Panowi Bitters zszywaczem. Carlos nie miał dziewczyny w Minnesocie i jeszcze chce mieć "prawdziwy" związek w Kalifornii. Carlos zawsze stara się dostać szansę, aby porozmawiać z dziewczyną, najpierw mówiąc "Nigdy nie miałem dziewczyny". Miał dwanaście minut relacji z dziewczyną (która okazała się być dziewczyną dostawy) w odcinku "Big Time Single". Nieustannie stara się zaimponować Jenniferkom, ale nigdy się nie udaje. W odcinku "Big Time Video" Carlos, zaprosił je do ich teledysku, kiedy zaczęły płakać (chociaż to była konieczność). W odcinku "Big Time Prom Kings" Carlos pyta jedną z Jenniferek, czy pójdzie z nim na bal (dowiadujemy się tutaj, że jej nazwisko to Woods), ale szybko traci atrakcyjność, jak zupełnie działa ona inaczej, gdy jest z dala od innych Jenniferek. On udał się do tańca z Stephanie King, ale ona nie wystąpiła w serialu, więc zakłada się, że nigdy nie był w związku. W odcinku "Big Time Girlfriends" okazuje się, że nigdy nie miał złamanego serca przed tym odcinkiem. W tym odcinku Carlos wreszcie ma dziewczynę o imieniu Sasha, ale okazało się, że to aktorka wynajęta przez Gustavo. Pod koniec odcinka, Carlos dowiedział się, że Sasha grała, ale i również to, że go lubi i mogliby spróbować chodzić. Jednak, gdy dowiedział się, że ona nie lubi corn dogów (ulubione jedzenie Carlosa) to Carlos natychmiast ją rzuca, co kończy ich związek. Historia Sezon 1 *Big Time Audition - Carlos w tym odcinku idzie z Kendallem, Jamesem i Loganem na przesłuchanie. *Big Time School of Rocque - W tym odcinku wraz z przyjaciółmi trafia do szkoły w Rocque Records i razem z resztą członków zespołu stara się trafić do szkoły w Palm Woods. *Big Time Crib - *Big Time Bad Boy - W tym odcinku Carlos chce zostać bad boyem. *Big Time Love Song - Carlos jak i Logan i Kendall chce zdobyć względy Jo *Big Time Mansion - W tym odcinku wraz z przyjaciółmi pilnuje domu Gustavo *Big Time Photo Shoot - W tym odcinku Carlos wraz z Kendallem, Loganem i Jamesem robią wszystko aby nie doszło do zdjęcia. *Big Time Break - Carlos w tym odcinku wpada w panikę, gdy uświadamia sobie, że zgubił kask. Niespodziewanie odwiedza go ojciec, policjant, który towarzyszy mu w misji poszukiwawczej. *Big Time Demos - W tym odcinku Carlos zostaje drugim chłopakiem córki Griffina- Mercedes. *Big Time Party - Carlos nie może się zdecydować zaprasza 3 pierwsze kontakty z jego telefonu, lecz jeden z nich to ‘Wszystkie kontakty`. *Big Time Jobs - W tym odcinku Carlos zostaje asystentem Gustavo. *Big Time Blogger - *Big Time Terror - Tymczasem w Palm Woods grasuje duch. Carlos wraz z Panem Bittersem próbują udowodnić, że on istnieje, a Logan że to tylko bujda. *Big Time Dance - W tym odcinku Carlos próbuje zaprosić wszystkie trzy Jenniferki do tańca, ale wszystkie go odrzucają. Potem Jenniferki zmieniają zdanie i decydują się pójść z nim. Carlos musi się przebierać jako trzy różne osoby, aby być jednocześnie z wszystkimi Jenniferkami na randce. *Big Time Sparks - W tym odcinku Carlos wraz z Loganem starają się chronić Jordin Sparks, lecz jest inaczej. *Big Time Fever - W tym odcinku Carlos poszukując Jamesa, dowiaduje się, że jedna z Jenniferek odeszła, więc dołącza do ich grupy, także łapiąc "gorączkę Hollywood". *Big Time Video - W tym odcinku Carlos i reszta składy obiecuje, że wszystkie dzieciaki z Palm Woods będą mogli wystąpić w teledysku do piosenki City Is Ours. *Big Time Concert - Sezon 2 *Welcome Back Big Time - Carlos wraz z Jamesem stara się przywrócić "basenową reputację". *Big Time Fans - Carlos obiecał Jenny Tinkler, że pomoże, żeby jej marzenie się spełniło. Po tym, jak pomagają Jenny zrealizować marzenie, Carlos nigdy nie obiecuje już nadmiernej obietnicy ponownie. Kilka sekund później, przychodzi facet, ze swoim marzeniem, bo po raz kolejny, Carlos obiecał. *Big Time Girlfriends - W tym odcinku Gustavo zatrudnił aktorkę, która ma grać dziewczynę Carlosa, a potem ma go rzucić, lecz gdy Kelly się o tym dowiaduje, grozi Gustavo, że zniszczy jego nieliczne nagrody muzyczne i Gustavo przekonuje tą aktorkę, że nie ma zrywać z Carlosem, ale ma się postarać, żeby on z nią zerwał. Na końcu Gustavo i Kelly wyznają Carlosowi, że Sasha była tylko aktorką i grała tylko jego dziewczynę. *Big Time Live - *Big Time Halloween - *Big Time Sneakers - W tym odcinku Carlos wraz z Katie są przerażeni sprawą, że ich ukochana przekąska podrożała do 5,00 dolarów. "Robin" i "Kapturek" natychmiast zmieniają cenę, włamują się do automatu z prawidłowym kodem "00000". Ale ceny łatwo urosły, a mieszkańcy zaczynają nienawidzić Carlosa i Katie. *Big Time Pranks - *Big Time Christmas - *Big Time Guru - Gustavo twierdzi, że Carlos musi się skupiać na kierunkach. *Big Time Crush - W tym chłopcy starają się pomóc Carlosowi znaleźć dziewczynę. Początkowo starali się, żeby Carlos wyglądał jak bohater przed dziewczyną. Plan był taki, że Carlos ratuje staruszkę (Logana), której kradnie torebkę włamywacz (James), a następnie daje kwiaty dziewczynie. Ale plan nie działa, ponieważ Carlos skończył uderzając Logana, dając kwiaty Jamesowi, i dając torebkę dziewczynie. Dziewczyna była tak zszokowana, że uciekła. Więc Kendall i Jo pomagają znaleźć dziewczynę Carlosowi *Big Time Beach Party - W tym odcinku Carlos próbuje zaimponować Jenniferkom. Jak Logan przychodzi ze swoim wykrywaczem metalu, Carlos dołącza się na polowanie, aby mógł zaimponować Jenniferkom. Wkrótce spotykają pirata (aktor: Tom Kenny) i zgadza się pomóc im znaleźć jego rodzinny zaginiony skarb. *Big Time Songwriters - W tym odcinku BTR chce napisać piosenkę, lecz muszą pierw wymyślić coś, coby zajęło Gustavo. Carlos także potem startuje w bitwie piosenek: "Oh" (Carlos i Kendall) kontra "Yeah" (James i Logan). *Big Time Reality - Carlos wraz z Jamesem ciągle się bije przez reality show. *Big Time Girl Group - *Green Time Rush - W tym odcinku Carlos jest wraz z Jamesem w projekcie ekologicznym. *Big Time Moms - *Big Time Prom Kings - W tym odcinku Carlos chce odwagi, by zapytać jedną z Jenniferek, czy pójdzie z nim na bal, więc on i Katie opracowują plan. *Big Time Break-Up - *Big Time Single - Carlos wraz z Loganem i Jamesem chcą zrobić wszystko, by Kendall zapomniał o Jo, bo wyjechała do Nowej Zelandii. Więc gdy Kendall powiedział, że nie wiedzą co on czuje to James, Carlos i Logan chcą zdobyć dziewczyny, w celu ich utracenia, żeby wiedzieć jak Kendall się czuje. Carlos spotyka pewną dziewczynę w parku, która się z nim umówiła. Potem gdy poszła, Carlos był zrozpaczony, bo chciał ją jeszcze raz zobaczyć i Logan robi wszystko, by znaleźć tą dziewczynę. *Big Time Wedding - *Big Time Rocker - W tym odcinku James wraz z Carlosem chcą zdobyć nową dziewczynę o imieniu Lucy. *Big Time Strike - *Big Time Contest - James ciągle mówi Carlosowi, żeby zamienił się dziewczyną, co go wkurza. *Big Time Superheroes - *Big Time Secret - James przyznaje, że wyrzucił list miłosny, który dała mu Heather Fox, żeby dał go Carlosowi, więc James chce mu to wynagrodzić. Potem James daje corn dogi Carlosowi i nieco później udaje Oprah przez telefon, by mógł się spotkać z Heather Fox. Potem James wraz z Carlosem urządzają obóz. *Big Time Interview - *Big Time Move - Carlos wraz z Jamesem i Loganem się wyprowadzają i Carlos idzie mieszkać w kartonowym domu w parku Palm Woods. Film *Big Time Movie - Carlos miał sen, w którym on jest szpiegiem, a grupa ratuje księżniczkę. Sezon 3 *Backstage Rush - W tym odcinku Carlos wraz z Kendallem, Jamesem i Loganem są w Kanadzie podczas swojej trasy koncertowej i chcą pobić rekord, który ustanowił N-Sync. Także Carlos wraz z Katie ukrywają świerszcza. *Big Time Returns - W tym odcinku Griffin i Gustavo chcą by Carlos wybrał piosenkę do radio (Gustavo chce "Elevate", a Griffin "Love Me Love Me", a Carlos ostatecznie wybiera "Windows Down"). *Bel Air Rush - W tym odcinku Carlos, Logan, Kendall, James, Katie i mama Kendalla trafiają do Bel Air. *Big Time Double Date -W tym odcinku Carlos i Jenniferka #3 są na randce. Katie wraz z Jamesem atakują kelnera, bo chcą spróbować pomóc Carlosowi nie zepsuć swojej randki z Jenniferką i James staje się ich kelnerem. Carlos odkrywa go i każe mu zostawić Jennifer rzucając go na stół i bijąc go. *Big Time Merchandise - *Big Time Surprise - W tym odcinku Griffin planuje rozpoczęcie misji szpiegowskiej i chce, by Logan i Carlos mu pomogli. *Big Time Decision - W tym odcinku Carlos musi zdecydować komu dać ostatnią butelkę Zombiwonu Jamesowi czy Panu Bittersowi. *Big Time Babysitting - W tym odcinku James wraz z Carlosem opiekują się Katie. *Big Time Gold - *Big Time Camping - *Big Time Rescue - W tym odcinku Carlos i Jenniferka #2 się spotykają. Kendall zaczyna wierzyć, że Carlos jest pod wpływem jakiegoś zaklęcia, bo gdy Jennifer faluje swoim palcem on robi co chce Jennifer. Po wypróbowaniu kilku różnych rzeczy, Kendall udaje zerwanie z Jo, by udowodnić Carlosowi, że zerwania z kimś są łatwe. Na końcu Carlos zrywa z Jenniferką. *Big Time Bloopers - Sezon 4 *Big Time Invasion - *Big Time Scandal - *Big Time Lies - Carlos wraz z Jamesem kłamią Gustavo w sprawie zniszczenia jego biura i uzupełniają historię o napadzie. Carlos wraz z Jamesem wyciągają wnioski na temat kłamstwa. *Big Time Bonus - W tym odcinku Carlos wynajmuje asystenta. *Big Time Cameo - W tym odcinku Carlos prowadzi show nastoletnich gwiazd. *Big Time Tour Bus - W tym odcinku Carlos wraz z Kendallem odkryli stronę internetową o nazwie Ihatebtr.com, gdzie anonimowy wróg utrzymuje złe informacje o zespole, specjalnie o relacji Kendalla i Jo. *Big Time Pranks 2 - *Big Time Rides - *Big Time Tests - Logan przyprowadza Carlosa na test MCAT *Big Time Cartoon - *Big Time Break Out - *Big Time Dreams - Ciekawostki *Wydaje się nie być bardzo dobrym w utrzymaniu tajemnic jak pokazano w odcinku "Big Time Crib". *Tata Carlosa to Oficer Garcia (grany przez Erika Estradę) był w jednym odcinku "Big Time Break". *Jak pokazano w odcinkach "Big Time Party" i "Big Time Mansion" James i Carlos lubią grać swoim jedzeniem. *Ulubiona przekąska Carlosa to Biesiady Zombie. *W odcinku "Big Time Concert" Carlos powiedział, że jego marzeniem było oberwać radioaktywnym meteorytem i walczenie z przestępczością jako Meteor Man. *W odcinku "Big Time Girlfriends" Carlos powiedział, że lubi letni wiatr i śnieżyce zimowe. *Carlos grał na perkusji w odcinku "Big Time Songwriters". *Carlos głosował na Jordin Sparks w każdym tygodniu, by wygrała American Idol. *Mama Carlosa nazywa się Sylvia. *W odcinku "Big Time Party" dowiadujemy się, że Carlos ma ponad 300 osób w kontaktach na telefonie komórkowym. *W odcinku "Big Time Break-Up" Carlos powiedział, że ma metalową płytkę w głowie, która blokuje prądy elektryczne. *W odcinku "Backstage Rush" ujawnia, że jest uczulony na pszczoły. *Logan pomaga Carlosowi ze szkołą i pracą matematyczną. * W ostatnim odcinku czwartego sezonu Big Time Dreams poznaje Alexę która zostaje jego dziewczyną * Carlos lubi kupować buty. * W większości odcinków nosi zegarek. Galeria Aby przejść do galerii, kliknij tutaj. de:Carlos Garciaen:Carlos Garciaes:Carlos Garcia Kategoria:Mieszkający w Palm Woods Kategoria:Z Minnesoty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Big Time Rush